Big Brother, Sawamura
by SapphiraHui
Summary: Roles are reverse when Sawamura takes on the role of big brother by caring for Kuramochi.


Kuramochi sighed when he noticed that his roommate still hadn't come back to their room. Reluctantly he dropped his game to bring back his idiot roommate.

"This is kouhai abuse."

"Shut up, Bakamura."

Sawamura was struggling all the way back to their room as he dragged him along.

 _Sheesh, he should try taking care of someone._ _See how he likes it._ This thought ran through his mind as he was wrestling Sawamura. Honestly, he was sick and tired of looking after Sawamura. After all, Sawamura was old enough to take care of himself.

That night, Kuramochi heard a voice in his head, it was very faint and was barely audible but he was sure he heard it say "I will make your wish come true."

Kuramochi woke up with a start, he had never had such a bizarre dream before. He turned to look at the clock to see that it was still early but not too early for him to get some breakfast. Decidedly, he got out of bed or at least tried to but somehow he found that his feet couldn't reach the ladder. He knew something wasn't right. Almost scared, he looked at his hands and feet and shouted. What the hell, he was a kid.

Sawamura who was sleeping below woke up stunned, he had never heard his senpai scream before. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he decided to see what had happened to his senpai. Stars formed in his eyes as soon as he saw the small figure trying to get down form the top bunk. He picked the boy up and started ogling him.

"Bakamura, let me go."

Shocked, Sawamura really did let go of the boy, luckily for Kuramochi he had landed safely on the ground. Sawamura bent down and stared at the boy "Kuramochi-senpai?" He asked looking confused.

Kuramochi pulled his roommates hair "Who else you idiot!"

"But how?"

"I don't know okay." Kuramochi kicked the floor. "I can't go out like this."

"No worries, let big brother Sawamura take care of this." If Kuramochi were his normal teenage size Sawamura would have been in a deadlock already but he wasn't so all he could do was watch as his roommate left the room.

Suddenly, he began to worry, in his confusion he had completely forgotten to threaten Sawamura from not telling anyone about his current condition. He could imagine the team's reactions already but worst was when he pictured a certain catcher with a nasty personality smirking at him. Miyuki would never let him live this down if he ever found out.

The room door just burst opened revealing Sawamura with food in his hands. Kuramochi walked up to his roommate "Bakamura, did you say anything?" Sawamura looked confused "About me."

"Aa, I told them you were sick and that I was taking care of you."

Kuramochi was stunned by Sawamura's answer he wasn't expecting that from him. He had been sure that Sawamura had told everyone about it since he had such a big mouth. Sawamura noticed this and smiled "I'm a good big brother aren't I? Oh, I'm not violent as well." At that Kuramochi grabbed a fistful of Sawamura's hair and pulled hard. He may be small now but he could still hurt the pitcher.

…

Kuramochi was dead bored, he didn't want to step out of the room for fear that someone might see him but he was too small to hold anything in the room. He eyed his game console, he wanted to play but he couldn't his hands just weren't big enough. It already irked him that he needed Sawamura's help to get a manga from his desk.

"Kuramochi-senpai. Time to change."

Kuramochi looked on as Sawamura brought in some kid's clothes. He had to wonder how his roommate manged to get his hands on those. Sawamura was closing him on him when he finally registered what his roommate was suggesting.

"Hell no. I'm doing it myself." But Kuramochi's protest fell to deaf ears as soon Sawamura was taking off his clothes and putting new ones on him.

….

Night had fallen and Kuramochi found himself in a compromising position. He may be in the body of a kid now but his mind was still one of a 17-year-old so why was he sleeping with Sawamura in his bed. He would have moved away but Sawamura was hugging him tight with no intention of letting him go.

The next morning, Kuramochi had to wonder how he had managed to fall asleep when he opened his eyes to be greeted by Sawamura staring down at him "How was sleeping with onni-chan?" the boy grinned. Kuramochi just hit the boys head. Sawamura was letting this big brother thing get to his head.

….

Kuramochi was sick of staying in the room and didn't care what the others would think anymore. He hadn't left the room in 2 days and wanted to get out. He pushed open the door and stepped outside.

He had to admit it was a strange feeling as he walked around the school grounds. Everything just looked so big. He watched from far away as the team was practicing, he really longed to play baseball but he couldn't do it here.

Unthinkingly, he soon found himself outside the school and walking to the nearest little league team which just so happened to be within walking distance from the school.

"Today, we're going to practice fielding."

The coach began but stopped when he saw a young boy walking towards him. The coach walked up to him "Are you interested in joining?" The boy nodded and practice started.

"Wow his good."

"Amazing."

Kuramochi could hear all the praise the kids were giving him. _Humph, they should see what I can really do._ He was trying his hardest to make the same moves he made in his teenage body but it didn't quite work out. He cursed his tiny body.

After practice had ended, Kuramochi was going to walk back to the dorms while he was sure everyone was in the dining hall when he was suddenly stopped by a group of kids. Kuramochi had been in enough fights to know that things were going to get rough.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm still the number one player on the team."

What looked like the leader walked up to him threateningly. Kuramochi laughed, he couldn't believe that he was actually being threatened by a bunch of kids who were younger than him.

"Oh, you think this is funny."

The boys that surrounded him made the circle smaller, closing in on him. Kuramochi didn't want to fight these kids but they left him no choice. He fought back with all he could but it just didn't work the kids were too big for him. Had he really been that small when he was a kid?

He understood what Sawamura must have felt when he tackled the pitcher, as he lay on the ground. He found it ironic that he couldn't handle a few primary school kids.

"Kuramochi-senpai. Kuramochi-senpai."

He noticed that someone which he thought was Sawamura had come to his rescue and was carrying him on his back, back to the dorms. _I must be dreaming._ He thought as he leaned into the warm back of the person carrying him.

"Kuramochi-senpai, wake up."

Kuramochi opened his eyes to find himself back in his room. Sawamura was looking at him with worried eyes.

"I came back to the room and you were gone. I got worried and went looking for you." Sawamura began to rant. After this incident he could understand Kuramochi's position with him. He knew that his senpai did those things for him since he cared for him.

Kuramochi had to admit it was nice being looked after. It was a nice change and it would be even better if Sawamura learnt from this experience that and wouldn't just run off and make him worry when he returned to his original body.

"Sawamura, thank you." Sawamura's eyes widened in shock, he never expected that from the shortstop.

"I have had enough of being the big brother. I want to be the little brother again. It's too much responsibility." Sawamura whined.

Kuramochi hit the pitchers head "You baka, I take care of you every day."

"I know and I'm sorry for always causing you trouble so please come back."

Night had once again fallen and since Kuramochi was still too small to get to the top bank, he once again found himself sleeping in Sawamura's bed. "Hope you had fun." He heard someone in his dreams say. He woke up when he found the bed was too small. Somehow he had returned to normal. Quickly, he got out of Sawamura's bed as Sawamura began to stir.

Sawamura rubbed his eyes and was shocked to see that his senpai was back to normal but his shocked face quickly changed to one of happiness. Now he didn't have to worry about Kuramochi, Kuramochi would be the one to do it.

Kuramochi could read the pitchers thoughts just by looking at his face and it annoyed him. He grabbed Sawamura and put it in a wrestling move. To be honest, he liked that Sawamura had taken care of him but he missed being his normal self-more. He didn't care that he had to babysit his roommate, it wasn't that he disliked it in the first place, all he did was to get annoyed which was perfectly normal. As Sawamura struggle in his grip, He had to confess he missed doing this to Sawamura. It was one of the privileges of taking care of the pitcher.

After that incident, Sawamura and Kuramochi continued on like nothing had ever happened. The fright he got when he realized that Kuramochi was gone was more than enough for him. He was content being the little brother to a big brother who showed he cared by being violent to him.

 **Omake**

"Did Sawamura onni-chan take good care of you?"

Kuramochi looked at a laughing Miyuki in anger. "Teme, you were watching this whole time."

"Why of course. It's my job as captain to keep an eye on my teammates." He smirked.

Kuramochi cursed his fate, Sawamura had miraculously not said a thing about the whole incident to anyone but still the most annoying person had found out about it.

"So how was being rescued by Sawamura?

* * *

 **A/N: I've been wanting to write this story since i saw an adorable fan art of Sawamura holding a kid Kuramochi and it's finally done. I might write a chapter on the teams reaction of why Sawamura was acting weird but i'm not sure. So anyway i left a short omake here in case i end up not writing it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
